


Beauty and the Beast: The Full Story

by Lizzy100



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of stories I've done of the Beauty and the Beast TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash and Saver (very first BATB fanfic)

Characters: Vincent Keller, Catherine Chandler, and unnamed chick  
Summary: Set in S1E10 when that one blond lady rammed her car into Catherine's sister's car that Catherine was driving, causing a car crash, and tried to shoot Catherine. Vincent has to save her yet again, because of the crash. Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.  
Pairings:

Vincent/Catherine  
A/N: Got this idea from the episode and YouTube.  
It was a dark night, as Catherine drove her sister, Heather Chandler’s car to go find Vincent. She had to talk to Vincent, because she cared about him so much. He was becoming her best friend and more. She was starting to fall in love with the elegant, dark, mysterious Vincent Keller.  
Suddenly, in the middle of the road, a car sped towards hers and hit her car, and both cars stopped on the side of the road.   
The blond chick stepped out of her car and stood in front of Catherine Chandler's sister's car. She had a gun in hand at her left side, but didn't raise it to the cop just yet.  
"I won't let you get away with it," the blond lady said, before she raised her gun to shoot Detective Chandler.   
Before Chandler blacked out, she pulled her gun on the lady and shot her dead. Then she set her gun on the seat by her and everything went black.  
Vincent Keller was in the woods, when he heard a gunshot, so he went to investigate. And when he arrived at the scene, a blond lady was on the ground dead and Catherine was in a car hurt.  
A moment later, he ran towards the car, as he yelled, "Catherine!"  
Once by the car, he tired the door, but it was stuck. So he had to use his inhuman strength to throw the door off its hinges and a distance away from the car. And once that was done, he gently picked her up in his arms and picked up her gun, before rushing towards a hospital, careful that nobody saw his face.

 

When Catherine woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She felt like herself again, which meant that she would be okay. So everybody lived happily ever after with her being able to leave the hospital and go back to work.


	2. Held Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E11 "Held Hostage," but a different version. What would happen if they hadn't seen those laser lights from a gun on Catherine right away? Will Vincent be bale to save her this time around? Will Torey see what's going on and help save her life? Read to find out what happens.

"Who do you work for?" Catherine Chandler demanded of the guy.  
"You heard her," Vincent said to him. "Answer the question."  
"You don't know who you're dealing with," the guy replied. Vincent grabbed the guy, hand around his throat, and pinned him against a wall.  
"Who do you work for?" he growled at the guy, needing answers.  
"Vincent," Catherine said, suddenly seeing two red laser lights on the right side of her chest.  
"What?" he asked, before turning to look at her.  
When he saw the red laser lights, he let go of the guy and rushed towards her. Before he could get her down though, shots went off. First, she was down. Then the unnamed guy was.  
Vincent knelt beside her where she lay on her back.  
"Cat," he said, not wanting anything to happen to her.  
He took out his phone and called her partner.  
"I need you to cover for us. I'll explain later, but right now, I have to get Cat out of here and you need to trust me," he said to Tess.  
"What's going on? What happened?" she questioned.  
"Just trust me," he said, before hanging up and putting his phone away. He then gently pulled her into his arms.  
"Vincent?" he heard from a distance behind him.  
"Get out of here. I'll explain later," he informed Torey.  
He got to his feet and vanished with Cat in his arms.

 

When she woke up, she saw that she was in her own bed in her room, Vincent leaning against a wall by the window to her fire escape with a worried face.  
"You're awake," he said. He then apologized, saying, "I'm sorry, Cat."  
"You don't have to apologize. Where's the necklace?"  
"It's with Torey. Tess covered for us. They know what happened," he informed her, before suggesting, "Get some rest. You were just shot tonight."  
She watched him, as he left through the fire escape like usual.


	3. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E15 "Catch Me If You Can." It's been nagging at me for the past week what the hell happened and who the hell was in that car when that semi hit it, so I couldn't help myself from writing a fanfic about that preview.

It was a dark night, as Gabe and Catherine stood in Gabe's apartment. There was a lot of tension between them and in their new relationship, because as Gabe put it, "It's starting to feel like there's three of us in this relationship." Gabe wanted her to let Vincent go, but both of them knew that it was hard for her to do and accept. Especially, after everything they've been through the last few years. If she didn't let them go though, their relationship wouldn't work out.  
"You have to let him go. This won't last with Vincent between us."  
"You know I can't do that. Not after everything we've been through."  
"And what about us? How long do you think this will last when you're worried and thinking about him more than you should."  
"So you're saying for me to cut him out of my life completely? I can't."  
“Yes, you can. You're strong."  
"You don't get it. I can't," she said, before grabbing her jacket and purse and heading for the door. "I’m sorry. I have to go. I need to think."  
Gabe watched, as she walked out the door, not stopping her. He knew he was pushing her where she didn't want to go and that she needed space.  
As she drove, she couldn't believe what Gabe had suggested. She couldn't do that. For one, Vincent was her friend, hero, and ex-boyfriend and two; he just lost Torey a few weeks ago. She couldn't do that to him; to both of them. Without Vincent, she didn't know where she would be or what she would do.  
Suddenly, a semi purposely came at her head on. She tried to swerve out of the way unsuccessfully. It hit the left side of her car. Then everything went black for her.  
Vincent had been hanging around on rooftops, overlooking the city, when he saw what the semi did, before it drove off. Knowing it was her, she ran towards the scene.  
"Catherine!" he yelled, as he ran towards her car.  
Once there, he through the door off its hinges with beast strength. He then gently pulled her into his arms and carried her, heading for the hospital, knowing she was still alive.

 

A few hours later, she awoke to find herself in a hospital room with Vincent seated in a chair by the bed.  
In the end, Cat got out and was able to go home and go back to work. And the next day, Cat broke up with Gabe and went back to being with Vincent. She even, with her partner's help and Vincent's, obviously, put the person in that semi in jail. So everyone lived happily ever after until next time danger ensues.


End file.
